Lord of the Rings Poetry 101
by Tigerlily Sackville-Baggins
Summary: I finally updated this!*squeal* Gandalf's poem came to me suddenly...I hope you enjoy it!
1. Gollum

Disclaimer: I again, own nothing, except for my really whacked out head. I really like this poem so please leave it be. 

A/N: Now imagine the part in the movie where Bilbo is talking to those insanely cute hobbit children. He leans in and says, "Now my lads and lasses, I'm going to recite a poem about a hobbit. Well he wasn't quite a hobbit. He was more like a very old, crinkled hobbit with strangly hair. And no belly. Yes I know it's a shock to me too, but this little hobbit man had no belly! And this very odd little hobbit my dears...was gollum."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gollum

  
  


Under the Misty Mountains deep

A slimy, sullen creature sleeps

Without a purpose or a plan

He wrings his cruel and crawling hands

And in those hands a ring there lay

He hates its origin to this day

For murder is what it cost the thing

to obtain this single golden ring

And so he rocks amongst the gloom

Foretelling of his imminent doom

That he thinks will happen, come what may

And so his feeble mind he has to sway

"A present's what it was me dear,

And Deagol's screams, they couldn't hear

And Grandmother yes, she banished me

She'll get her punishment" said he

"She'll come to terms with what she did."

And so he plans in the mountains hid

Of all the cruel and evil ways 

He'll come out of his hole one day

And punish those that caused him grief

And to himself he thinks he speaks!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Review please! Thanks 3-melanie


	2. Boromir the Brave(*sigh*=)

Disclaimer: I, as I've said before, own nothing except my really whacked out head. I do own the poems though, and like the Gollum poem, I really like this one, so leave it be! Thanks and now enjoy the next installment of....

  
  


Lord of the Rings Poetry 101....

  
  


Boromir....

  
  


A valiant son, awaits his call

To the duty of the land

He seeks answers in the elven home

There he makes his final stand

His nation's plight its failing light

Amid a growing dark

It's only hope lies in a man

And the riders of the Mark

But unknown is this to the valiant son

Who sees no hope in sight

Lust for peace and happiness

Blurs to him what's wrong and right

So small a thing a single Ring

Holds all the hope it seems

But the ways of others stands in front

Of all his branching dreams

He sees no point in such a pain

For so much fear and doubt

He implores his fellow comrades 

"To seek a different route"

But he finds what he was searching for

Forgiveness from his King

A peace of knowing his life was not

Consumed by that single Ring

And to know the white city will not fall

But sail on through the night

To know a renegade ranger

Heard his nations plight

With Elvish grace he falls away

The man was not a slave

We sing about in happier days 

Of Boromir the Brave

  
  


3 melanie

A/N: Hope you liked that one! I was so happy because this came to me suddenly! I don't know how but sometimes I get these freaky spurts of creative energy! More should be coming very soon. Please review! And tell me who you think I should write about next! 3-melanie

  
  



	3. Frodo (Upon the Prow)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my really whacked out head, which at the moment is very sad because ALL I'VE BEEN WRITING is sad, sad poetry! Please review, and yes I own the poetry so please respect that and don't steal it! =) thank you for everyone who has been reviewing, you all make my day!3-melanie

  
  


A/N: This is not a poem about Frodo himself, but about his thoughts after leaving for the Havens. It is a remake of one of Bilbo's poems that he recites to Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo in Rivendell. This is Frodo's version of it. Kind of goes hand in hand with The Chapter's Never Done still very sad cause I'm well, in a sad mood. Anyway...ENJOY!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Upon the Prow

  
  


I stand upon the prow and think 

Of all that I have seen

Of Orc ridden fields and darkened caves

In winters that have been

Of spider webs and heavy weights

In Summers that their were

Of a gentle kiss to renew my strength

And to ease my fitful stir

I sit upon the prow and think

Of how my life will be

Without the rolling fields I love

Now far beyond the sea

For still there are so many things

I know that I will miss

A sunset within the open air

Sweet memories of that bliss

But all the while I wave goodbye

Tears streaming down my face

Not knowing if I'll ever see 

That dear enchanted place

-Melanie

  
  


A/N: Sorry bout that. I seem to be in this depressed poetry mood. Hmmm should I stay in it? Review and tell me please!


	4. Frodo(Bright Blue Eyes)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my really whacked out head. Which seems to be very depressed at the moment considering I wrote Upon the Prow and this poem today! Oh and as always, it's mine, please keep it that way! -melanie

  
  


A/N: I now provide you with another poem that will hopefully make you cry. Or maybe just a sniffle. What about an "awwww"? Hmmm oh well...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bright Blue Eyes

  
  


Humble yet helpless he always seems

Not caring where he'll die

Just stumbling on to the growing shadow

That stretches 'cross the sky

His dark brown curls are brushed in haste

Against his sweaty brow

The minutes pass like hours

He knows not what he can do now

His bright blue eyes are clouded gray

From weariness of mind

He's running from an unseen foe

And running out of time

But all he seems to realize 

Is that he's running towards his doom

With each passing step the air grows dark

To seal his very tomb

And just when all lights seem to fail

He turns and finds him by his side

Sleeping through the uneasy night

On him his hope will ride

An open bottle sits near his feet

He takes a sip then falls

To watch the moon behind the clouds

And wonder when light will call 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: I've told you this enough times....lol REVIEW PLEASE! 

  
  


Pearl of wisdom: A gentle kiss is all it takes to renew the will of strength *odd, uncomfortable silence...* SO *MWAH!* hehehe 3-melanie 

p.s. And no I did not get that off a calendar, I made it up! =)


	5. Sam( If I asked the Lady )

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my really whacked out head. And the more I write about poor Frodo, the more I want to kiss his tears away hehehe. 

A/N: I wrote this when thinking about Sam's wish to find Frodo again in Shelob's lair and also when he asks for simple water and light.

It is a poem about Sam but it entwines the whole Lady wishing aspect to it. It's about his whole outlook on the journey and the sacrifices he makes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam(I Wish The Lady...)

  
  
  
  


It seems to be

That the only one

He worries about

Is not himself

And in his large

And stubborn heart

He knows they'll win

Without a doubt

But he must convince

His master of

This hard to believe

Uncertain fact

And even though 

They've fallen down

So many times

They can't turn back

His rationed food

He gives freely of

To the tired hobbit

Stumbling on

Leading him 

Through thick and thin

To only stop 

When his hope is gone

And even as

The sun sets red

And all the fires 

Erupt in flame

His master's back 

The quest is done

That's all he'll ever

Think again

And just as he lay

His silent head

And grasps the hand

He knows so dear

Ash ridden air 

Begins to choke 

"The end" as said

Is coming near

But now he wakes 

In silken sheets

Believing this been all a dream

Prefering rather

To not admit

The atrocities

He's heard and seen

But then he looks

Across the room

And sees that loved 

And bandaged hand

And up to find

The gentle laughter 

Of an old amusing man

"Hello Sleepyhead" says a wry smile

Escaping under his own sheets

"How are you this Morn?

I'm glad that wasn't,

The only time we'd ever meet."

And now he lays

His silent head

But to let his heart

Explode and soar

To have him back 

And be alive

Is more the he could've asked her for.

-Melanie

  
  


A/N: Hope you liked! Please review!-Melanie


	6. Legolas(Among the Bodies)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my really whacked out head. Oh and the poems are mine, please leave them be.

A/N: This is about our favorite elf at Helm's Deep. Sorry for the shortness of it, but I think the poem gets the point across.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Among the Bodies

  
  


Arrows burst like blinding flashes

Amid the body stricken ashes

A gentle whisper seals your fate

If you don't keep up your pace

Golden locks cascade upon

His tired wearied shoulders true

He awaits the coming of the dawn

Unshed tears wash eyes so blue

He searches amongst the bodies down

And through the crumbling toppled stones

For a beloved friend who lost the night

And the one who sits upon the thrown

Worry seems to strike the heart

When he swiftly flies away

The Prince of Mirkwood, that was he"

Then silence falls on those who say

"What was that blaze of olive hue?"

And oh my dears, if they only knew.

-Melanie

  
  
  
  


A/N: Hope you liked that one! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	7. Merry(Mischief Maker)

Disclaimer: Like I've said, before I own nothing except my really whacked out head. But I do own the poetry, so please, LET ME KEEP IT! Hehe=) 

A/N: I'm very sorry if these aren't living up to my other poems. I personally don't think they are.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Merry(Mischief Maker)

  
  


Like a cat he makes the mischief

But never seems to take the blame

All he thought that day was raiding

But his life would never be the same

His accomplice never seems to know

Where they're going or what to do

But a simple laugh from his cheery face

And he lights the room with a golden glow

Strength he adds to the journey now

Though separated from his friends

Adventures he could've only dream about

Seem to pop up end on end

He takes each one with open arms

Although he sometimes pays the price

A villain too mighty for him to handle

Ends up gripping his very vice

And tries to end him with a breath

But courage has been on his side

He lives to see the hands of healing

And watch the long dead sun arise!

-Melanie

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Did ya like it? Hope so. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Gandalf

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings...though it owns me.

A/N: I have been wanting to write this poem for the longest time...yay for me.

  
  


Grey Pilgrim

  
  


Wandering across empty lands

And some that are filled with gold

He teaches children far and wide

The stories they won't be told

His duty is to bring happiness

A peace among the storm

To shine his light in the darkest places

Wearing his tattered robes so worn

A backbone to the needy

A map to one who's lost

A father to a tiny lad

Who will never know the cost

Many who think they know him don't

And those who do won't tell

Just where he's off to come today

Or where he truly dwells

For none know the secrets 

Of the highest of the wise

Or the stars that come to shoot themselves

For him into the skies

For if he ever shared his secrets

The enigma would pass away

Into the rolling grass of Hobbiton 

And never see the light of day

His magic would diminish

His stature would die as well

And the Shire would no longer see

The beauty of his spell

The hold he has on children's hearts

And those of men alike

They would never understand his wonder

Or the edge he takes from strife.

  
  


-Melanie

  
  



End file.
